Wolf Ninja
by ZaneDonnieluver
Summary: OK. Very first post thanks to Hannah1 (because she told me in her awesome tmnt q and a) Enjoy this story and if you like it please review!


**Chapter One. Old Beginning, New End **

The ninja were training hard, and when they heard a deep rough sounding pant they didn't think much of it. Somehow there was a voice inside their heads, and it shouted out "UP YOU LAZY BONES!" for some reason it made Cole's (the ninja of earth) eyes light up. Then he ducked as a sword whistled past his head, then he leaped up as two swords shot under his feet and he jumped _onto the _swords. He rode the swords into the stone wall! Jay (ninja of lightning), Zane (ninja of ice), and Kai (ninja of fire) stared at the figure on the stairs. It was a girl but that was the only thing of her that you could really see. Her hoodie fell over her eyes and covered most of her face. She pushed back her hoodie and honey - brown hair fell to her shoulder. She looked tall and strong with a sword in each hand. Cole did a flip off the swords and ran to the girl. She grinned, dropped her swords and knelt down to hug the little ninja. "Alex!" cried Cole, and then leaped into her arms. She grinned and hugged him back; then she asked "Who are they?" pointing at Jay, Zane, and Kai who were in a huddle whispering about something. "Oh, don't worry about them." Cole replied "They are friends and teammates." Alex looked uncertain and then finally asked "Did you complete the challenge that I gave to you Pup?" Cole nodded and then said "Yes, I have finished and I have gone on to the more experienced challenge that you told me to do." She nodded again, and then a snow/ice ball sped through the air with snow and ice racing behind it. Following it was a fireball, spewing flame as it rocked toward Alex. She caught them easily, though she winced when they collided with her hands. The fire and ice were slowly spreading across her arms, but she didn't even seem to notice. She struggled a few seconds and then brought her hands together, combining ice and fire. Alex heaved back her arm, Cole stepped back and mouthed to his friends "_Run!_", and with an icy flame tailing them, and they did run. They all tried to dodge but the ice-fire seemed magical, and followed them.

After being chased by the cold fire they finally came to a stop before Cole and Alex. Kai glared at her, Jay panted, and Zane just looked annoyed. Alex smirked and then said "You may run with the good, and defeat the evil lord, but you will never defeat me." After saying that her head snapped up and she inhaled deeply, she narrowed her eyes at Zane and hissed "Cyborg!" Cole cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in question. He didn't ask anything but muttered something that sounded like "Even I won't question the nose of a wolf." Alex's head turned and she said "You better not question the ways or anything else of the wolf either." Zane, Jay, and Kai whispered for a few moments and then Kai stepped up and asked, "So what are you doing here and why are you able to do that with my _reckless_ fire?" She obviously didn't like it and got real close in his face. "Either you're not reckless enough or else you don't know how to control it!" She was shaking now and she looked really angry. "First you try to harm me and now you're just making it worse!" Her body seemed to be getting bigger, shifting almost, her hand seemed to grow into claws,"_You don't mess with the animals, or me, got it_?!" she snarled at them. Cole grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back. "Now let's stop this nonsense". Sensei Wu was standing behind them, "But our friend seems to know the truth Kai." You sometimes don't know how to control your anger, or the fire within you." Jay snickered, and Alex smirked again. "But don't get too cocky now; you have catches of your own." He continued. Alex shifted her weight, clenching and unclenching her fists. She looked kind of nervous. Cole's eyes dulled some and he turned and started to walk down the stairs. "Somewhere in you is something that no one knows." A frightened look passed over her face, and she tensed. "I would stand back if I were you." called Cole over his shoulder. A cloud of dust and just like that, Alex was gone. There was yelling a little bit after that. "Something wrong", "But you can't", and then the one that was the worst: "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANY MORE!" Later Cole came back looking sad, and was mumbling something about wolves. After a quiet dinner of picking at their food they all went to sleep. All that is, except for Cole, he stayed up listening and waiting. Then he heard what he wanted to hear. He ran outside to the training center, and leaped up onto a dragon statue. He crouched on it waiting, listening. Then he heard it, a long mournful howl, rose into the sky. Other howls followed the leaders, and Cole smiled.

- My first post! They are real people in this one. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC


End file.
